The Final Battle
The Final Battle (最終決戦!, Saishū Kessen!) is the 50th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary Yoshimori and Tokine finally reunite in Kokuboro's castle, but neither can understand what the other was thinking in going there. Tokine points out that Yoshimori didn't have to go alone, since Gen had other friends willing to help avenge him. Yoshimori traps Tokine in a Kekkai, and tells her he won't win if he depends on her help. He runs off and quickly finds Kaguro, trying to collapse a building on top of him by pummeling it with Kekkai. Kaguro appears behind Yoshimori, which stuns him momentarily, since it's his first time seeing Kaguro outside of the human skin disguise. Yoshimori goes on the attack, but Kaguro easily dodges each one. Kaguro seems more interested in talking than fighting at first, and points out the flaws in Yoshimori's strategy. First, Kaguro is far faster at dodging than Yoshimori is at forming Kekkai. Second, Yoshimori must be able to see Kaguro to attack him. Yoshimori tries to track Kaguro's demonic energy, but Kaguro attacks from below, forcing him to dodge. Tokine tries to escape Yoshimori's Kekkai with Sekkai, but notes that it's less effective since his power has been increasing. Tokine recalls her grandmother's lessons on spatial phasing, which would allow her to pass through a technique without disrupting it. Though Tokine was never successful at it before, she finally manages to phase through Yoshimori's Kekkai, and rushes off to find him. Kaguro points out that Kekkai depend more on the user's skills and mood, rather than their power. He purposely provokes Yoshimori by mentioning Gen and then attacks, easily slipping through Yoshimori's Kekkai and scratching his arm. Kaguro says that Yoshimori is unsuited for close combat, since if he's too close to the enemy, he must fight defensively when attacked. Kaguro increases his power and attacks again, forcing Yoshimori to backpedal and block with numerous Kekkai. Shion watches the fight from a distance. Tokine spots Yoshimori and is about to call out to him, but Sen grabs her, explaining that Yoshimori won't fight as well if he's distracted by her. Shion can tell by Kaguro's expression that he's having fun. Kaguro corners Yoshimori, but his swing is blocked by Yoshimori's Zekkai armor, which breaks Kaguro's sword. Yoshimori's confidence is renewed, but Kaguro isn't worried because he knows the technique is incomplete. He reveals that he once met a Kekkaishi with a more complete version. Kaguro begins a flurry of attacks that eventually hits Yoshimori and knocks him off of the roof. Kaguro points out that Yoshimori's armor is weak in places where he doesn't focus, so it can be broken through. Kaguro mentions Gen again, angering Yoshimori and causing his power to increase. Kaguro claims he understood Gen, because he was once a distant human as well, which shocks Yoshimori. Kaguro recalls his days as a human named Kuroda, when he trained at a dojo with his friend Sakai, who he lived with. Sakai defeated Kuroda to become assistant leader of the dojo, which left Kuroda frustrated. After asking Sakai how to get stronger, Sakai says that Kuroda is already strong, and stronger still when he uses a real sword instead of a wooden practice one. Sakai suggests that if a person wanted it badly enough, they could become stronger than anyone. Based on those words, Kuroda began to challenge and kill every notable swordsman he could find. Kuroda is banned from the dojo. In his travels, Kuroda is confronted by a Kekkaishi with dark eyes. The Kekkaishi considers him a demon and tries to destroy him with a Zekkai, but Kuroda flees in terror. Kuroda comes to a riverbank where he sees a trio of Ayakashi on the other side. Kuroda desires to join them so he can defeat the Kekkaishi, and they invite him to cross the river into their world. Sakai appears, tipped off by the Kekkaishi, and begs Kuroda to turn back, because a small part of his heart is still human. They begin to fight, but Sakai pauses when he sees fear in Kuroda's eyes. Kuroda, who never hesitates, lunges and strikes, killing Sakai. Kuroda casts aside his humanity to become an Ayakashi. In the present, Kaguro invites Yoshimori to become like him. Yoshimori refuses, and Kaguro's next strike is so powerful that it knocks Yoshimori into the side of a building. Differences from Manga *In the manga, Kaguro's past life and encounter with the unnamed Kekkaishi are only mentioned briefly, and not described in as much detail as in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes